


Mine

by Meeem



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeem/pseuds/Meeem
Summary: Shinchi is possesive.Kaito doesn't mind one bit.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kaishin ever
> 
> Read at your own risk. Cause it is full of grammer mistakes. Horrible writing and OOC. English is not my first Language. 
> 
> Well then enjoy~.

The Killer was crouching in front of the corpse emotionless. He were basically wearing the victim’s blood. He poked the corpse forearm, to elect some kind of reaction from it. He wanted to make sure that he did his job perfectly. He can't afford to have it walking around, waking up from the dead, after all the trouble he went through stalking the victim for the past three weeks. The blood was sticky in his hands and face, his legs were bathed in crimson. He let his mind wonder to the shower that was waiting for him in his apartment. He raised a bit from his position for a better leverage of the victim's face. The face was twisted up in agony and fear. The eyes were wide open lifeless in fright. He was glad that he succeed this time. The last time, he reached for his eyepatch tracing it gently . It caused his an eye. He let his guard down. He didn't know that his last victim was able to fake his death, stopping his own heart beat. That was unheard of. It seemed that his search was lacking 

Reluctantly, he allowed a small smile to grace his face, showing faintly his white teeth. There was a thick smell of iron in the air he noticed later. Because of the rush of the Adrenaline, his senses were more alert than normal. However, he was not bothered by it one bit . 

 

He studied the corpse features again, triumph shining in his normally dulled blue eyes. He just can't get enough of it. The melodious screaming of his victory when he was chasing after him, while humming a distorted tune. He have never been good at singing. He was more capable in sports. 

He stood up, stretching his tense arms. A good sleep will do. 

The job was sloppy and messy. The victim was really a fighter even though he didn't look like it. His blue eyes flicked to the knife pierced straight to his heart and to the few scars lingering in his forearms and arms, due to the struggle. He felt his pockets searching for his cell phone, he hummed in affirmation. He dialled a number with his bloody fingers. 

 

"Shin-chan were are you?" Ah just hearing his voice.... 

 

" On a stroll. Kaito." putting out the trash 

 

" Oh and shin-chan." 

 

" hmm?" 

" Akira-kun sent a message for the three of us to meet for the study session" ooh. He looked down at the corpse. So the name was Akira?. He never bothered to memorize the name of his victims. 

He snarled at the unmoving body. This way he will never look at what is his. He dared to make a move on his Thief. That was unforgivable. 

 

"when?" It will be never

 

" Tomorrow, noon" 

 

" I will busy."

 

" That's okay. It is not like you need any help anyway ."

" You neither" intelligent, smart Kaito

 

" I thought that it would be fun." 

 

"Only you Kaito who finds tormenting other students fun when you are bored." He chuckle fondly 

 

" Oh, you found out~. As excepted.” A pause” When are you coming back?" 

 

" I'm heading back actually" soon, coming back to you. 

"See you. Shin-chan. Love you!" 

 

"Love you too". He hang up. Forgetting about the corpse. Only thinking about the warmth waiting from him. It was a perfect crime. no evidence was left. 

 

 

 

 

Indigo eyes shined in the shadows. His eyes trailing the detective as he walked further and further from the dead body. A dark smile on his face. 

 

 

" Aaaah. I just can't get enough of your possessiveness Shinichi ~." he sighed in pleasure. He skipped back to their shared apartment. He have got a detective to reward and smother with love.


End file.
